Si c'est un rêve
by missbizkiss
Summary: O.S sur un petit rêve commun à Van et à Hitomi.


Si c'est un rêve:

Elle marchait les yeux rivés sur le sable sans vraiment faire attention à sa route. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis de longues heures et la brise du soir soufflait sur le sable agitant les grains de sable en un parfait ensemble. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, des années qu'elle errait sans réel but sous les yeux vigilant de ses proches. Des années qu'elle manger peu, qu'elle dormait peu, tous cela a cause d'une seule chose. La taille mannequin pour elle s'était chose acquise et elle ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'autre chose. Bien qu'elle fut jolie son teint pal faisait fuir les gens. Elle avait peu d'amis, ses histoires d'amour avaient étés des flops pour une seule chose dont elle était la seule fautive.

Il y avait cinq ans elle avait fait une chose dont bien peu de personne peuvent se venter: elle avait été sur une autre planète. Gaea. La bas elle avait vécu tellement de chose, vu tellement d'autre, et rencontrer tellement de gens que sa vie sur sa simple planète lui semblait vide de sens. Et puis il y avait lui. Van Fanel, monarque d'un pays de Gaea, Fanélia. C'était son roi à elle, celui qu'elle voyait chaque soirs dans ses rêves, le seul pour qui battait réellement son cœur. Elle l'aimait avec tous l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent, ni même le plus charment personnages de Gaea, mais il était lui. C'était tous ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, le fait qu'il soit simple en étant différent. Et puis il avait un sourire si craquant qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui résister. Elle ne n'aimait pas parce qu'il était roi, elle l'aimait pour sa personne et rien d'autre. Il était Van Fanel le monarque sans royaume qui l'avait de si nombreuse foie sauver de la mort. Et puis son amour gauche l'avait si toucher. Elle était pourtant partis en lui laissant le seul moyen pour le revoir. Un collier qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère.

Qu'elle avait été bête ce jour là de partir et de le laisser là bas. De partir sans réellement lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils s'étaient quitter sans rien. Sans promesse d'amour sans déclaration enflammer, avec une simple petite promesse, celle de ne jamais s'oublier. Elle croyait sa vie sur terre a ce moment la mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle n'avait sa place que sur cette planète a deux lune si chère a son cœur, à la droite de son Van. Cette si douce planète avec ses climat si accueillant, ses habitant si bizarre et ses coutume étrange était sa terre d'accueil et la seule qu'elle voulait.

Longtemps elle avait essayer de vivre sans, d'oublier. Mais comment oublier tous cela, elle ne le pouvait pas. Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs? Elle s'était tu prétextant qu'elle avait fait une fugue le temps de sa disparition. Sur ses déboires amoureux elle avait tout cacher, une simple histoire de cœur étouffée dans l'œuf qu'elle ne parvenait pas a oublier. C'était l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté a ses proches. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait passé six mois sur une autre planète entouré de femme-chat d'hommes loup et d'un ange.

Sentant l'air se rafraichir encore elle se tourna vert sa droite, il était là. Son petit frère Mamoru. Il refusait désormais de la laisser partir, lui il savait pour Gaea s'était le seul a avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour l'écouter sans porter de jugement sur l'état mental de sa sœur. Tous ce qu'il voulait savoir il l'avait su ravalant sa rancœur pour le monarque de Fanélia qui laisser dépérir sa grande sœur. Lui il s'était promis que si un jour le petit roi faisait surface dans la vie de sa sœur il aurait deux mots a lui dire.

La voyant venir vert lui il ferma son blouson de cuir d'un coup sec enfourcha sa moto qui reposait derrière lui, mit son casque et en tendit un deuxième à sa sœur. Elle l'attrapa avec un petit sourire qu'il savait forcer et prit place derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son dos il démarra. Les rues étant désertes il prit la décision de rouler doucement et une foie arriver a la maison il remarqua que sa sœur s'était endormis. Heureusement qu'il conduisait bien mais il avait toujours su qu'elle était folle. Se dégageant doucement il éteignit le contact et retira son casque ainsi que celui d'Hitomi et la prit dans ses bras. Par habitude de ses somnolences subites il ouvrit la porte sans grande peine et la ferma avec son pied. La maison était endormis. Avec le plus grand silence il monta l'escalier et déposa sa sœur sur son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir pour aller récupérer ses affaire dehors.

Hitomi elle marchait dans un couloir qu'elle connaisses bien. Il faisait nuit et elle gravit les marche d'un escalier éclaire par la pale lumière lunaire. Un petit couloir lui faisait face et elle s'y engagea et poussa la première porte a sa droite. C'était un salon, les murs étaient d'une teinte vert profond avec un mobilier de bois clair. Une table, entourée de chaises quelque petits meubles recouvert de petits napperons d'un vert plus clair de la tapisserie. Avec un regard anxieux elle ouvrit une porte a gauche, c'était une chambre. De la même teinte que le salon il comportait un lit a baldaquin une armoire un secrétaire et deux tables de nuit placées chacune au deux cotés du lit. Il y avait une baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un petit balcon et a travers les rideau blanc elle aperçut une ombre. Son cœur se gonfla de joie en le reconnaissant mais elle résista a l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Inquiète de se trouver là mais surtout gênée elle recula un peu et se heurta au secrétaire. Le bruit attira l'occupant de la chambre qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Ils se détaillèrent de longues minutes.

Elle ne parvenait pas a croire qu'elle se trouvait bien la et ne put s'empêcher de le contempler. Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, ses cheveux par contre étaient toujours en bataille lui donnant un air enfantin, ses yeux de la même couleur qu'autrefois étaient emplis d'incrédulité et de joie. Elle rougit cependant en remarquant sa tenu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon blanc laissant apercevoir son torse. Elle y attarda bien malgré elle ses yeux et parcourra un à un les muscles qui s'étaler ainsi a sa vue.

Van hésitait entre fermer les yeux ou les garder ouvert. Plus belle que dans ses souvenirs il la trouvait quand même beaucoup plus mince qu'avant. Elle arborait les formes d'une femme et ses cheveux devenus long lui courait le long du dos. Sur lui elle rivés ses grand yeux vert brillant d'un lueur de félicité.

Il ne se retint plus et réduisit les quelque mètres qui les séparer et la serra dans ses bras en prononçant son nom au bord des larmes. Combien de foie avait-il rêvé d'elle, de son retour. Des centaines et même des centaines de centaines de foie. Mais il ne se réveiller que le cœur meurtris davantage de ne pas l'avoir a ses cotés. S'écartant quelque peu pour la fixer, une foie de plus jeta ses hésitation par dessus bord et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle y répondit en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Avide de baiser et de caresses il ne sut pas vraiment dire comment mais ils se retrouvèrent bien vite allongés sur le lit découvrant avec curiosité et une envie grandissante le cors de l'autre. Hitomi gémissait et se cambrer sous les caresses de Van qui suivant les minutes devenait bien plus entreprenant. La sous la lune allongés sur le lit il vécurent tous deux leur première nuit d'amour et à la fin de la soirée s'endormirent tous deux enlacer le sourire au lèvres.

Hitomi s'éveilla doucement se remémorant son rêve mais fut plus que choqué lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux elle trouva vraiment Van à coté d'elle. Risquant un regard à la chambre elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans la sienne mais bien dans celle de Van. Le sourire au lèvres se relevant quelque peu elle observa son petit roi endormi. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Elle se pencha sur lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et il réagit bien vite en l'entourant de ses rapidement de ses bras musclés. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent Van ouvrit les yeux, caressa le visage d'Hitomi penchait au dessus de lui. Elle rillonait de bonheur étalant autour de lui ses long cheveux chatin.

« Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller », lui chuchota t-il.

Comme pour lui répondre elle l'embrassa de nouveau le sentant sourire sous ses lèvres.

Note de l'auteur:

En voilà un autre pour compléter ma collection.

Avis demander moi c'est mon préféré.


End file.
